


A Winter's Night

by coffeehooman



Category: Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this at like 4 am, Oneshot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, still dying over episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehooman/pseuds/coffeehooman
Summary: What Rika would be if she had completely given up in episode 7, dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so if I have any mistakes, blame it on the coffee I drank. I like Rika, but I wanted to cry too.

A Winter's Night.

Sirens of ambulances, flashes of phones, and a crowd of curious people gathered all below me. How nostalgic, it was like how I looked at them back then, useless supporters. Just like Chiemi, that fatty, she's a supporter of mine, well **was**. 

Now, she's dead. And here I am, sitting on the edge of a building, below a crowd and a group of police officers and firefighters as well. Why was it that they surrounded me? What made them so curious that they kept their interest in me? I asked whoever was in my head. 

While looking down, all I could think about was how Chiemi felt when she died.

Is it painful? **Yes** , a voice in my head answered. A familiar voice, Chiemi's, if I could remember. 

What if I fall? **Don't** , another voice answered, this time of a girl whose hair was blue and whose eyes were unique and different, Ai.

Can't I give up? **Don't be stupid** , A harsh voice spoke. The voice belonged to a brunette, whose words were rough but straightforward, Neiru.

Does anything matter? **Of course** , A voice answered yet again, a voice that belonged to a redhead, whose appearance was so cute yet so handsome, Momoe.

If I hadn't been born, everything would be good, right? That alcoholic mom, abandoned by my dad, chose to keep me from him. Sometimes, I wonder.. 'He abandoned me too, no?'

A smile formed on my face. One, Two, Three, I count. Slowly, drifting away from reality and into my dreams. Before taking the last step, I hoped for something, something pathetic yet sad. 

"A dream where I'd be with my dad and with Ai, Neiru, and Momoe." 

Feeling the wind against my face, I start to remember everything that had happened to me. 

Remembering my dad's soft voice that spoke to me. Receiving the gifts from a lovely fan, Chiemi. Getting to hang out with a group of people I met. 

'What a nice life.' My last thought, before I had reached the ground.

The police panicked, crowds shocked, nurses scared. No one can help me now. It's late. It was all too late, right, Chiemi?

I wanted to see their faces one more time. Dad, Ai, Neiru and, Momoe. How stupid, taking the last breath I could. The room filled with the sound of the beep coming from the monitor, displaying a straight line. 

It all happened in **A Winter's Night**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. Please comment on your complaints and compliments.


End file.
